


catch me off guard

by strawhatmikans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No plot just fluff, best friends accidentally become boyfriends?, diy piercings, literally just jilix being dumb that's the entire fic, questionable summer pasttimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatmikans/pseuds/strawhatmikans
Summary: “Wait, wait, don’t we need like, an apple or something?”Felix raises an eyebrow. “Why the fuck would we need an apple?”“Uh, according to Lindsay Lohan inThe Parent Trap, we need an apple.”Felix blinks, once, twice, and stands up to get an apple from the kitchen.tldr; Felix pierces Jisung's ears.–– inРусский





	catch me off guard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [catch me off guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102841) by [gloss_whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss_whispers/pseuds/gloss_whispers)



> a late happy birthday to cindy <3 LOVE YOU!! this is just a small small thing but you know how much i appreciate and love you uwu
> 
> thank you to syd for brainstorming about this with me, without you i wouldn't have ran with this idea!! and thank you condu, jilix queen, for editing i love you both v much
> 
> content warning for blood and needles! it's definitely not graphic (needles and blood make me queasy too askjfks), mostly just talked about and not described in detail but be aware that it's there!! felix DIY pierces jisung's ears with a sewing needle.

It’s so hot. It’s  _ so  _ hot, the kind of hot that creeps beneath your skin and slivers over your whole body until you’re ready to collapse boneless on some cold surface and never move again.

 

Jisung eyes Felix’s floor. It’s covered by a thick, brightly colored rug. It’s kind of ugly, Jisung decides, squinting at the weird patterns. Looks like someone chose the colors while drunk and then knit it with their eyes closed.

 

“Hey, I found it at a farmer’s market,” Felix says, not looking up from his notebook. “I think it has personality.”

 

Oops, he hadn’t meant to insult the rug out loud. Jisung groans, rolling off Felix’s bed and landing half on the rug with a thud. Felix keeps scribbling away. Jisung frowns.

 

“What’re you even writing,” Jisung grumbles as he lifts a corner of the rug and folds it over so he can sprawl out on the cool hardwood floor. 

 

He doesn’t get an answer, and when Jisung turns his head, Felix is still writing in his notebook. The floor is blessedly cool through the thin fabric of his shirt and against his bare arms. Jisung doesn’t move for a few seconds; he doesn’t want to move  _ ever _ , but he hates being ignored, especially by Felix. So he reluctantly peels himself off the floor and crawls over to Felix, the ugly rug leaving imprints on his knees.

 

He hooks his chin over Felix’s shoulder and immediately regrets it because it’s  _ hot  _ and Felix’s shoulder is sticky and  _ugh._ Felix jumps a foot in the air and slams his notebook shut, dislodging Jisung, so he doesn’t have much time to regret it anyway. 

 

“What,” Jisung whines, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his chin. 

 

Felix huffs, sticks his bare foot into Jisung’s side, and sits up, cross-legged, looking way  too  amused at Jisung’s yelp of pain. 

 

“What were you––”   
  


“No, nope, no way, you can’t read it.”

 

“Bu––”

 

“No.”

 

Jisung shuffles closer and sticks out his bottom lip. “Are you writing lyrics?”

 

Felix turns pink.

 

“Oh my god, let me see! You write good lyrics, why won’t you let me see?” Jisung knows he’s being annoying, but Felix is finally focused on him now, notebook forgotten and shoved behind him. Jisung bites back a smile.

 

“If you’re so bored, write your own,” Felix mutters under his breath, turning and twisting to put his notebook and pen back on his desk. He never bothers to hide it. He knows Jisung wouldn’t go through it without his permission.

 

Jisung collapses dramatically back onto the ground, doing a weird combination of a roll and the worm to get to the bit of bare hardwood floor where he’d rolled away the rug. “It’s too hot to write,” he complains to Felix’s ceiling.

 

Felix sprawls out on the floor next to Jisung, arranging his limbs so that as much stuffy, August air as possible hits his skin. Felix had drawn his pink curtains in a half-hearted attempt to keep out the sun, and as a result the light streaming into his bedroom washes everything in a magenta pink color. He turns his head, and for a moment he’s caught by the way Jisung looks like some Andy Warhol painting stretched out on his bedroom floor.

 

“It’s so _fucking_ hot,” Jisung says. 

 

Felix blinks, and it’s gone, Jisung just Jisung again, hair an absolute mess from all the rolling around and shirt rumpled, riding up his stomach. Jisung turns his head, and Felix snaps his eyes back up. Jisung’s smiling, a lazy, slow stretch of his lips that spells nothing but bad ideas and trouble for Felix. 

 

“Come closer." 

 

Felix makes a face, mostly to annoy Jisung. “No, it’s too hot to move.” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, reaches out to grab Felix’s ratty old swim regionals shirt, and _pulls_. 

 

“The  _fuck_ , Han Jisung, ow,  _ow,_ what the fuck––” Cursing, Felix goes. 

 

Jisung’s hand loosens around Felix’s shirt, only to find its way to Felix’s ear. Felix barely has time to glare before he feels a pinch on his earlobe. 

 

Jisung’s tugging gently on one of his cross earrings, a cheshire cat smile on his face. “You’ve had this since before we met right?”

 

“Yes? I think I got it pierced before middle school.” Felix scrunches one eye shut and squints at Jisung’s unnerving expression. He studies it for a second and decides that whatever is coming, it’s probably a solid 3 on the Jisung crazy scale. They probably won’t die. “Stop smiling like that, you look stupid.”

 

Jisung tugs a little harder on his earring, and Felix lets out a pained yelp because if Jisung doesn’t get a reaction he’ll just tug harder, and Felix really would prefer his earlobe to stay intact. Jisung laughs, cheshire cat smile melting into something softer around the edges, and his hand settles on the side of Felix’s neck, thumb still pushing the cross earring back and forth.

 

“What,” Felix asks, unable to keep his own lips from curling into a smile too. 

 

“You think I’d look good with a piercing?” 

 

Felix blinks, surprised. “Sure,” he answers easily. “Get a cross earring too. We can match!”

 

Jisung’s smile is blinding. “Okay.” He sits up suddenly, and grabs Felix’s hand between his own. “Pierce my ears!”

 

There it is.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Stop joking around,” Felix manages through his wheezing laughter. In his head, he’s already thinking of where he can find his mom’s sewing box. 

 

“But I’m  _ready_ ,” Jisung says for the fifth time. “I am! I’m not afraid of a little needle. Just do it now, it’ll be free and fun!”

 

Felix laughs harder at the genuine look on Jisung’s face. “You’re not going to think it’s fun when I’m sticking a sewing needle through your ear.”

 

Jisung winces visibly, but quickly schools his face into his Pleading (TM) expression again. “You’re bored, I’m even more bored, and it’s really fucking hot. Why the hell not?”

 

And Felix might be crazy, but it’s a hundred degrees and Jisung is an Andy Warhol painting and his shitty argument makes perfect sense. 

 

“Okay,” Felix says, shrugging. “Why the hell not.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you tell which one is sharper?” Felix looks up from his mom’s sewing box, two identical needles held gingerly between his fingers.

 

Jisung has his eyes screwed shut. “What the hell, no way I’m looking closely at the thing you’re about to stab through my ear,” he whines.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so dumb,” Felix says, thankful that Jisung can’t see the smile on his lips. He lifts the needles in front of his eyes and studies them until they blur. Shrugging, Felix tosses one back into the box. “Let’s hope I chose the right one!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wait–– _ wait wait wait–– _ ”

 

Felix sits back on his heels, patiently lowering the Sharpie in his hand to his lap.

 

“Wait, wait, don’t we need like, an apple or something?” 

 

Felix raises an eyebrow. “Why the fuck would we need an apple?”

 

“Uh, according to Lindsay Lohan in _The Parent Trap_ , we need an apple.” 

 

Felix blinks, once, twice, and stands up to get an apple from the kitchen. 

 

Jisung cheers.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Felix realizes that he has no idea how to do this sometime between sterilizing the needle with a lighter and smacking Jisung’s hand away from the bottle of alcohol he stole from his parents’ liquor stash. 

 

“I’m pretty sure alcohol increases your blood flow and I’d rather not have your blood all over my rug. Also I’m _not_ piercing your ears while drunk, we’re stupid but not that stupid,” Felix says, focusing on the red glow of the needle while nudging the bottle of alcohol out of Jisung’s reach with his foot. “...Oh my god, we’re so stupid. I’m going to get your blood _all over my rug_.” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, uncrosses his legs, and spreads out on the floor, resting his head by Felix’s knee. His due-for-a-haircut hair tickles Felix’s skin, and the sensation snaps Felix out of his little meeting with reality. “It’ll be fine,” Jisung says unconvincingly as Felix finally removes the needle from the flame and tosses the lighter somewhere behind him.

 

“Fine, I don’t care if you bleed everywhere, but not on my rug.”

 

Jisung stares up at Felix. There’s a smattering of freckles under his jaw that Jisung’s never noticed before. “Your rug is ugly.”

 

“You’re ugly and you’re still in my room, so... did you just headbutt my knee?”

 

“What, should I have licked it instead?”

 

Felix laughs, surprised. 

 

Jisung smiles, a reflexive thing whenever Felix laughs. He likes making Felix laugh. “Hey, don’t act like I haven’t licked you before.”

 

“Sorry, I try to forget traumatic things,” Felix says, rummaging for something in his desk drawer. He pulls his hand back, and in his palm are two simple silver studs. “I think these are white gold? They were my piercing earrings. We can use these. Hopefully.”

 

Jisung sits up, looks down at the earrings, then back up at Felix. “Aw, you’re giving me these?”

 

Felix rolls his eyes. “Want me to put studs I bought for $2 in your new piercings instead?”

 

“Aw,” Jisung coos again, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. “You care!” He cranes his neck until he’s nose to nose with Felix. 

 

Felix stares back, unfazed. 

 

Jisung squints. “Oh my god,” he groans. “You’re really going to make me roll back the rug so we don’t get blood on it, aren’t you.”

 

Felix grins, the all-teeth, full sun kind that Jisung is going to find a way to bottle up someday, so he can stare at it whenever he wants. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the rug is rolled back against Felix’s wall and Jisung’s ears are cold and tingling from a makeshift alcohol swab. Felix is clipping Jisung’s hair back with pins he found in his sister’s room. “You need to cut your hair,” Felix mumbles around the pins stuck in his mouth.

 

“So do you,” Jisung retorts.

 

“Okay, let’s get our hair cut together.” Felix sits back and studies his work as he removes the pins from his mouth. His face immediately takes on the fond, infatuated expression someone might wear while petting a cute dog. “So cute!”

 

“Shut up and stab me already.”

 

“Woah, take me on a date first,” Felix smiles, reaching for the sterilized needle and the apple. “Lie down.”

 

Jisung stares, struck for a moment. Felix doesn’t often surprise him anymore. But here he is, surprised, suddenly speechless, mind racing through a list of further possibilities. Wordlessly, he lies down on the ground, thankful for the cool wood pressing against his burning skin. 

 

Felix hums what sounds like TWICE’s new song as he kneels beside Jisung’s head and places the apple behind Jisung’s ear. He leans down, and Jisung feels vaguely panicked as Felix’s face and the needle grow ever closer.

 

“Okay,” he blurts out.    
  


Felix doesn’t even pause. “Okay what?” he asks absentmindedly as he lines up the sharp point of the needle with the Sharpie mark on Jisung’s ear. 

 

Jisung grits his teeth. Maybe this was all a terrible idea. He can feel the sharp point of the needle touching his ear now, and–– “Okay I’ll take you on a date first,” Jisung practically yells, his body apparently saying a big  _fuck you_ to the standard fight or flight response and instead choosing option c,  _freeze up in panic and ask your best friend of six years out._

 

The needle slides through his ear. It’s a brief, cold flash of pain, but Jisung feels his whole body flinch. “Ow, ow, ow––”

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Jisung you fucking idiot,” Felix yells back. “You can’t just ask me out as I’m about to  _ pierce your fucking ear!  _ Oh my god, oh my  _ god why is there so much blood _ ––”

 

Jisung sucks in a deep breath, noticing for the first time that he’s shaking slightly. He loosens his fists where his nails were digging into his palms, and smiles weakly. “Thank god we rolled your rug back?”

 

Felix hits Jisung on the arm, then immediately regrets it and rubs Jisung’s arm apologetically. “Oh my god,” he says, a little less loud than before. “I can’t believe I just made my best friend  _ bleed _ .” After a few long, quiet seconds, he adds: “I can’t believe you just asked me out.”

 

“What the fuck, are those  _ tears _ ––”

 

“Shut up, I’m not crying!” Felix says, tearing up. “I just really hate the sight of blood, okay.”

 

Jisung stares for a second. Felix stares back. 

 

Jisung breaks first, laughing so hard that his stomach starts to ache. Felix cracks a teary-eyed smile, holding strong for half a second before the smile stretches all the way across his face and he’s laughing too, leaning over Jisung and clutching his stomach.

 

Soon, Felix is collapsed on top of Jisung, head on his chest and laughter muffled in Jisung’s shirt. “We should probably replace the needle with the stud soon,” he manages through his giggles.

 

“Soon,” Jisung agrees, before bursting into a fresh round of hysterics.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They do eventually replace the needle with the stud, and even manage to pierce Jisung’s other ear with a little less screaming than the first time. Thirty minutes later, they’re sprawled out on Felix’s rug again, supplies mostly returned to their original places around Felix’s house and blood-spotted napkins bunched up in the trash. The sun has moved lower in the sky, and the shade of pink spilling into the room in is a little warmer than before. 

 

“Hey,” Felix says, turning on his side to face Jisung. He nudges Jisung’s ankle with his foot until Jisung turns around too. Felix leaves his foot there, tangled between Jisung’s. “When your piercings finish healing, I’ll give you one of my cross earrings. So we can match.”

 

“Can I have the left one?”

 

Jisung still looks like an Andy Warhol painting. Felix raises an eyebrow. “Why left?”

 

“No reason,” Jisung smiles, soft and pink and unraveled on Felix’s floor. “Wanna go on that date tomorrow? Somewhere with air conditioning?”

 

Felix smiles back. Instead of answering, he closes the distance between them and tackles Jisung into a hug, even though it’s way too hot for wrestling and they’ll probably tear out Jisung’s new piercings or something.

 

Jisung’s new piercings don’t get torn out. Felix’s mom only gets a little mad when she finds the bloody tissues in the trash, and his sister thankfully never realizes that her hairclips have been in Jisung’s hair and, even worse, Felix’s mouth. 

 

Jisung and Felix go on a date somewhere with air conditioning. Afterwards, they get haircuts and make faces at each other in the mirror the entire time. 

 

Two months later, Felix slips one of his cross earrings through Jisung’s healed piercing. They’re sitting on Felix’s ugly rug again and Jisung is talking about doing something stupid and everything is still pink. But this time, Felix can lean in, kiss him, and make Jisung forget all about the DIY cartilage piercing he suddenly wants.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone caught my reference to one of my favorite poems we need to be friends immediately!! if you didn’t, here’s the poem: [x](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/143241/when-i-grow-up-i-want-to-be-a-list-of-further-possibilities) it doesn’t really have anything to do with this fic LOL but pls read it
> 
> a n y way thank you for reading!! im sorry for this mess that was supposed to only be 1k but spiraled into ...this
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/straylixed) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/straylixed)


End file.
